The Real Housewives of Mint Wiki Season 4
Reading so many wonderful blogs like RBW's Total Drama Mint & Jack's Danganronpa Mint, I felt inspired to create one of my own however it is far different from any blog on the wiki. It's based on Th Real Housewives. The show follows the life of six American women that live through an extraordinary life. It goes into their private lives, their likes, dislikes, struggles and their side hustles. EDIT: BECAUSE I THINK NOT MANY PEOPLE READ THIS I AM GOING TO WRITE EVERY SEASON AS THEY'RE EASY TO WRITE AND DO EACH REUNION SPECIAL AFTERWARDS. Cast *Libby: Tagline- "Don't call it a debut, call it a takeover." *Booty: Tagline - "Singing & Soul Searching, that's all I have to worry about." *Mint: Tagline - "Nobody disrespects me in mai house!" *Joy: Tagline - "The bags under my eyes are Gucci." *Gogo: Tagline - "Not all is lost if there's still something worth winning." *Amy: Tagline - "Why look at the stars when the biggest star is me?" |-| Season 4= 1 Year Later A year has passed, the ladies discover that Alisha won't be returning for the season to which they're happy. Amy has become a well respected fashion mogul and she's still married to Geo. Libby models her clothes. Joy & RBW are raising there son Euan and recently remarried. Gogo has become a reporter for the Daily Planet. Mint oversees the construction of her dream house. Joy throws a "Remarried" party for she & RBW. There's some tension when they're introduced to new housewife Booty, who's a performer like Gogo. Dressed for Disaster Booty & Gogo decide to to ease the tension between them by collaborating on a song together. For Euan's 2nd birthday, Joy & RBW take him to CBeebies land. Libby takes credit for one of Amy's new designs causing her to get fired from Amy's label. Mint is shocked when Max terminates there relationship. Libby tries her hand at making her own dress but when her sewing machine overheats she ends up burning down her kitchen. Roomies to the End Libby moves in with Amy who is threatened by a Playboy photographer - it turns out Amy posed nude for the popular naughty magazine. She controls the situation however. Joy & RBW go on a cuss ban when Euan says his first swear word. Booty & Gogo hold a party to showcase the song they've created. Mint ends up hooking with a stranger...who turns out to be Dark. What's Polling? Alisha comes to Mint County to show everyone how much she's changed and get her job back. Amy however isn't having any of it. Euan crawls in on Joy & RBW in bed. Gogo & Booty get competitive when Libby starts a poll asking those at the party whether the singing or the sound of the music was better. Dark & Mint become friends with benefits - but Max comes to patch things up during one of their rendezvous. Las Ve-Gus Sad about losing her chance with Max forever, Mint springs the next girls trip to Las Vegas. Against RBW's wishes, Joy goes to the strip club with the other ladies. Amy ends up giving the stripper a lap dance but it's okay because he's gay. Booty is recognised by a club owner (Gus) and offered a permanent job performing live there. Gogo springs on the chance of getting rid of her and sends Gus an email accepting the job offer. Las Ve-Gas The limo runs out of gas halfway to the villa and so the ladies are forced to take separate cabs. Joy faces off against a pesky raccoon and Booty finds out what Gogo did leading to a huge argument. Euan comes down with chicken pox and Joy is forced to leave early. Mint finds out Alisha is still on drugs when her dealer asks her to deliver the latest package. Saints & Sinners Mint holds a ball as a housewarming party with the theme of Saints & Sinners. At the party, Mint takes her chance to have sex with Dark. Gogo meets a woman named Dotty and they exchange numbers. Libby confronts Alisha about her still being on drugs and Libby officially disowns her on TV for all of America to see. After the party, Joy & RBW discover that they were robbed. Med School Dropout Mint reveals that she is going to med school to become a nurse - her teacher is an incredibly sweet woman called Dotty. Joy hires a sexy French bodyguard called Roman. Geo reveals to Amy that he's tried his hand at scriptwriting and wrote a movie that she would be the star of. First Dates Gogo & Dotty go on there first date. Libby finds out that some rooms of Mint's house aren't finished yet. Amy struggles to tell Geo that his script is awful. Joy discovers that Libby is responsible for Alisha's dissolution from the show. Booty falls pregnant with her first child; husband Glenn is elated. Benched None of the ladies are upset about Libby's conniving behaviour leading to Alisha's firing. Joy goes head-to-head with Supermom Katie when she begins attacking her parenting. Production begins on Geo's awful movie and Amy begins promoting it. Booty signs on to do the score but so does Gogo and Amy is forced to choose...she chooses Booty. Mint saves a couple when they get in a car crash. Family is Forever Libby's mom arrives and disowns her from the family and forces her to change her name due to the disgusting way she treated Alisha. Joy starts a damaging rumour about Katie. There's tension between Amy & Gogo after she made her choice. Mint becomes a fully fledged nurse. Booty gloats to Gogo straining their relationship further. Halloween Joy & Katie's war continues as gossip spreads through Mint County about them. Gogo claims to Dotty that everyone on the show is fake - however she'd accidentally butt dialled Amy who tells all the other ladies. Geo bigs up his movie as a masterpiece to the press. Mint throws a Halloween party to celebrate her becoming a nurse. She ends her affair with Dark so he retaliated by telling Gogo that Mint came onto him. iOS 11.3 When Katie gets a limited edition iPhone 8, Joy scrambles to get her hands one too. As a side hustle, Amy starts creating a range of sex toys. Mint is forced to operate on her mother. Gogo, Booty & Amy have brunch to clear up there issues but Gogo ends her friendship with both of them. At a production staff dinner it's revealed that Mint is leaving and Katie will be taking her place. |-| Reunion= Content Category:Stories